En Algun lugar del corazon
by sophye potter
Summary: Harry esta enamorado de Ginny, Ginny esta enamorada de Draco, Ron, Hermione, Zabini, Luna. muchos involucrados ¿que pasa cuandoalguien mas se cruza en el camino? amores correspondidos y no correspondidos, por favor leelo y dejame un review.
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes, Jazmine y Melina me pertenecen todos los demás son propiedad de la millonarisima JK Rowling, y la Warner yo solo hago esto por diversión, y por sufrimiento.  
  
Es el complemento del Fic. Duele verte. Espero que les guste, y no es necesario leer el otro para entender este, sin embargo espero verlos en ambos. De antemano gracias por leer. Y si quieres dejarme un review te lo agradeceré mucho.  
  
En algún lugar del corazón.  
  
Los ecos de las risas provenientes del comedor se filtraban hasta el salón en el que un chico de cabello negro alborotado y de ojos verdes platicaba animadamente con sus mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, la reunión se había alargado y no sin motivos, pues por fin después de muchos intentos fallidos y caminos sin salida pudieron regresar a Sirius del velo de la muerte y justo a tiempo, pues dos semanas después comenzaban las clases en Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería y por primera ves Sirius lo acompañaría junto con Tonks y Remus Lupin.  
  
Un hombre alto y delgado de pelo negro largo entro en el salón, sus profundos ojos azules observaron todo con detenimiento, como si fuera la primera vez, pero era aun mas importante, los veía con la segunda oportunidad otorgada, con la ayuda del oráculo de Delfos y gracias a la fe de Melina que nunca descanso hasta conseguirlo.......si tan solo pudiera darle las gracias.  
  
El hombre de mirada penetrante fijo su vista en el trío, sonriendo abiertamente y sin dejar de notar la conexión que existía entre el pelirrojo y la castaña, se prometió mentalmente preguntárselo a Harry cuando estuvieran solos.  
  
-Harry ¿puedes venir un momento? –quisiera hablarte.  
  
-si claro. Y con una vaga señal se alejo de sus dos amigos.  
  
Harry camino hasta un pequeño cuarto al lado del salón en el que Sirius entro, el cabello de su padrino relucía con la luz de los candelabros y sonreía, aunque lucia casado y mas delgado de lo que lo había visto nunca, sus ojos reflejaban esperanza y gratitud.  
  
-Harry, hable con Dumbledore y Fudge la noticia de mi rescate llego hasta el ministerio en cuestión de minutos, y habiendo sido testigos de una de las apariciones de colagusano, mi nombre ha quedado limpio y todos mis bienes me has sido completamente restablecidos, solo harán un juicio para hacerlo oficial, ante los ojos de todos, pero es seguro que no habrá problemas, añidio al ver la expresión en los ojos del chico.  
  
-¿volverás a Azkaban?  
  
-no, claro que no, dijo mientras reía atronadoramente.  
  
Harry sonrió ante las buenas noticias, pero mas que nada ante la risa de Sirius, creyó que nunca mas la escucharía y el hacerlo le causaba una profunda alegría, solo comparada con el hecho de haber recuperado a su padrino, después de todo el sufrimiento y el sentimiento tan profundo de perdida, pero ahora estaban juntos y estaba dispuesto a todo para protegerlo y evitar que algo así volviera a sucederle a cualquiera de las personas que amaba.  
  
Sirius se acerco a Harry hasta quedar justo frente a él, y posando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico mientras aun sonreía prosiguió.  
  
-Lo que te quiero decir es que ya no tendrás que volver a Privet Drive, ahora podremos establecernos en mi antigua casa, -Las cosas mejoraran. Le dijo con toda la fe que fue posible.  
  
-Pero yo........... necesito volver con mis tíos, aunque solo sea unos pocos días, Dumbledore me dijo...............de pronto lo recordó, Sirius no estaba enterado de la profecía..........aun.  
  
-Si, Harry lo se, pero eso lo arreglaremos a su debido tiempo, además ahora lo mas importante es que estamos juntos, y juntos lucharemos.  
  
Harry no respondió, pero dentro de su corazón se prometió hacer todo lo posible para que Sirius no se arriesgara, no soportaría volver a perderlo.  
  
-Además Harry quiero agradecerte el que te arriesgaras para salvarme......pero te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a hacer, compréndelo Harry, lo mas importante para mi y para todos es tu seguridad.  
  
-Harry lo miraba sorprendido, Sirius lo estaba reprendiendo por rescatarlo, pero veía en su rostro que la alegría lo inundaba por momentos, aunque tratara de evitarlo.  
  
Cuando regreso al salón observo que Hermione lucia sonrojada y Ron parecía agitado y nervioso, aunque cuando Harry les pregunto ambos contestaron atropelladamente que no era nada, el chico sonrió, pues ya sabia lo que sucedía, pero le parecía divertido el que sus amigos trataran de ocultárselo, de sobra esta decir que sin éxito.  
  
Harry sonreía sin razón aparente, pero en su interior lo sabia, por fin podría dejar a sus tíos y a privet drive y viviría en su mundo, el mundo de la magia y con personas que realmente lo querían.  
  
Mientras tanto lejos, muy lejos de ahí  
  
horas antes.  
  
-¿pero la dejaras ir así como así?  
  
-no así como así, pero ella es la tutora legal de Gallen y no podemos hacer nada por evitar que se vaya, a menos que ella se niegue y no lo hará.  
  
-pero papá, mamá ¿para que quieren que se quede?, solo es un estorbo, además todos estaremos mejor sin ella.  
  
-Lo sabemos Pansy, pero el señor tenebroso no ha dado su aprobación y tememos importunarlo.  
  
-pero si solo es una sangre mezclada, no creo que el Lord se ocupe de ella.  
  
-talvez, pero aun así.....  
  
unos sonidos de golpes en la puerta cortaron la conversación, que tenia lugar en la enorme mansión de aspecto impecable, aunque algunos objetos que parecían inofensivos hubieran bastado para someter a juicio a los habitantes.  
  
-estúpida mujer. De la garganta de un hombre alto y rubio de mirada azul y ojos fríos salió esta expresión, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con muggles y ella lo sabia, talvez se estuviera vanagloriando de hacerlo enfurecer, después de todo no debía olvidar quien era.  
  
Un ser pequeño y de orejas puntiagudas vestido con un harapo sucio y zurcido un sin fin de veces se apresuro a abrir la puerta, antes de que su amo lo castigara, como estaba seguro sucedería.  
  
Ante él una mujer joven y muy bella con cabello negro rizado y sonrisa franca le saludo, ante el asombro del elfo domestico que había conocido pocos magos educados, a excepción de la señorita Sullivan, pero nunca la olvidaría, ella también era una Sullivan  
  
-Hola Mirky, ¿se encuentra el señor?, espero que si.  
  
El elfo se inclino un par de veces ante el bochorno de la mujer e hizo una reverencia hasta casi tocar el piso con la frente, y con una vocecita chillona y extremadamente amable la condujo hasta la habitación en los que segundos antes se llevara acabo la discusión.  
  
-¡valla, valla!, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –Caroline Melina Sullivan Gilicc . –que gusto volver a verte. Le dijo el hombre con expresión fría y con voz que notaba franco rechazo.  
  
-me gustaría decir lo mismo Richard, pero ya ves, nunca he sabido fingir.  
  
El hombre frunció los labios y de su rostro se borro toda señal de gusto falso dando paso a una mirada gélida y rencorosa.  
  
-y ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
-mira Richard, no vengo en plan social, solo quiero recoger a mi sobrina, que como ya debes saber ahora esta bajo mi cuidado, y espero que no haya problema en eso.  
  
-no, claro que no, a menos de que Jazmine se niegue a ir contigo no veo porque habría problema.  
  
El hombre volteo hacia la imponente escalera por donde unos minutos antes hubiere desaparecido su esposa, esperaba que hubiera podido convencer a la mocosa de quedarse, o podrían sufrir la ira del señor tenebroso.  
  
En la habitación la mujer completamente furiosa miraba a la joven de cabello liso negro y ojos azules brillantes que cruzada de brazos la miraba sin dejarse amedrentar por la furia de su tía y además junto a ella estaba una chica de cabello rubio y rostro anguloso que la miraba sin ocultar su disgusto, no quería que la joven se quedara, nunca se llevaron bien aunque fueran primas, y francamente esperaba nunca mas verla, cosa menos posible, pues ambas estudiaban en Hogwarts, aunque en casas distintas.  
  
-Vamos Pansy, dile a Gallen que te gustaría que se quedara, anda cariño.  
  
-mamá tu sabes lo que pienso.  
  
-esta bien tía, de cualquier manera ya lo decidí, me voy con Melina, creo que estaré mejor con ella.  
  
-Mirky, al sonido de su voz el feo elfo domestico apareció haciendo una reverencia al ver a la mujer y a la chica rubia.  
  
-si, señorita Gallen me llamo.  
  
-Si Mirky, puedes ayudarme con mi maleta por favor, no tarda en llegar mi tía, y quiero estar lista.  
  
-señorita, su tía ya llego, la espera en la sala.  
  
-perfecto, enseguida bajo.  
  
Y tomando la boina posada en la cama bajo, mas feliz que los últimos quince años, ¡por fin se iría!.  
  
Sin poder contenerse un minuto mas bajo corriendo la escalera que la separaba de la libertad.  
  
En el salón sentada y con el seño fruncido observo a la mujer, su cabello negro cuidadosamente rizado, y ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos, pero fue la mirada la que la convenció, cristalina y franca, tan diferente a la de sus tíos maternos, al momento que sus ojos se cruzaron supo que su vida cambiaria, aunque era la primera ve que veía a esa mujer supo que era su familia, la única que le quedaba y el saber que por fin alguien la rescataría de esa pesadilla le gano completamente su afecto.  
  
-¿Jazmine? La mujer se puso de pie, expectante, no se le había ocurrido pensar que talvez la chica no quisiera ir con ella.  
  
-¿Melina? ¿tía Melina?  
  
La chica prácticamente se arrojo a los brazos de la agradablemente sorprendida mujer, que no esperaba ese recibimiento.  
  
-Eres tan parecida a tu padre. La mujer la separo un poco mientras la miraba.  
  
-¿quieres ir....conmigo.....a vivir?  
  
-claro que quiero, y añidio en su oído, solo para que ella escuchara. –podríamos irnos ya, porque si es un sueño no quiero despertar.  
  
-Claro que podemos.  
  
-Bien Richard , pues creo que esto es todo, nos vamos, y no te molestes en escribir, porque no voy a contestarte.  
  
-Lista Jazmine.  
  
-claro, bueno ...... Mirky gracias, creo que eres al único que voy a extrañar. Le dijo volviéndose hasta el elfo que sonreía tímidamente y miraba a la joven con gratitud y mas apenado que nunca, sabia que esto le costaría un terrible castigo, pero por la señorita Gallen valía la pena.  
  
-Adiós señorita Gallen, que le vaya bien, le dijo mientras depositaba las maletas a los pies de la joven.  
  
Por fin cruzaron el jardín, la verja, y salieron, las esperaba un pequeño automóvil en la puerta, al que la chica subió maravillada, nunca había viajado en un vehículo muggle, de hecho conocía tan poco de ellos, pero eso cambiaria, miro hacia el camino que quedaba detrás, en su pasado.  
  
Jazmine sonreía sin razón aparente, aunque tenia tantas cosas que festejar, por fin podría dejar a sus tíos y su odiosa y refinada mansión llena de reglas y viviría en otro mundo, un mundo donde lo mágico y lo muggle no estaban en guerra constante y lo mas importante con personas que realmente la querían.  
  
RRRRRRR EEEEEEE VVVVVV IIIIIIIII EEEEEEE WWWWW   
  
Hey, tú, si tú que estas leyendo, déjame un mensaje, con solo tres palabras me harás muy feliz, además no te cuesta nada. Se aceptan quejas sugerencias y todo lo que me quieras mandar (menos virus) así que no te reprimas y dime tu opinión.  
  
Gracias y recuerda déjame un Review. 


	2. Comienzos y Finales

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.  
  
Capitulo dedicado a Lil sonis, de verdad gracias por el review.  
  
Este capitulo es muy cortito y casi de introducción, pero el próximo la acción y el romance comienzan a surgir.  
  
Saludos y déjenme review.  
  
CAPITULO II.  
  
COMIENZOS Y FINALES.  
  
Harry salía del despacho del director Dumbledore, dudaba que algún otro estudiante hubiera estado siquiera la mitad de veces en su interior que él mismo.  
  
Pero se veía contento, su entrenamiento en legeremancia y encantamientos avanzados marchaba viento en popa, aunque después de cada sesión lo único que deseara era dormir, además agradecía el que sus dos mejores amigos Ron y Hermione por fin le confesaran su noviazgo, así no tendría que buscar mas excusas ridículas para dejarlos solos, además se mantenían un poco alejados de él, y eso le ayudaría a evitar que se involucraran en su lucha con lord Voldemort, no quería arriesgar mas vidas. -Mejor así. se dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y continuaba su camino hacia la sala común.  
  
Saco del bolsillo de su túnica un viejo pergamino y murmurando un par de frases apareció ante sus ojos un mapa que mostraba el castillo y sus alrededores, miro el lugar en que señalaba la sala de Gryffindor, no quería interrumpir algo importante, como en otras ocasiones entre sus dos amigos -no, estaban algo separados en uno de los sillones mas alejados.  
  
pronuncio la contraseña y entro mirando aun el pergamino, ante sus ojos una motita que llevaba el nombre de Ginny Weasley se movía, apenas tuvo tiempo de abrazarla cuando sus cuerpos chocaron, cierto que pudo solo sujetarla, pero habia esperado tanto tiempo que al tenerla enfrente no pudo evitar el estrecharla un poco mas del tiempo necesario deleitándose con su olor a fresa.  
  
De pronto salió de sus ensoñación al sentir como Dean la separaba bruscamente de él. Esperaba no haberle causado un serio problema con su novio.  
  
Sacando a la pelirroja de su cabeza se acerco hasta Ron que se encontraba oculto detrás de un enorme montón de libros, pues su noviazgo le quitaba gran parte del tiempo que debiera dedicar a estudiar, aunque a Hermione no parecía afectarle en lo mas mínimo, de hecho aun se daba tiempo para revisarle los deberes.  
  
-¡Hola!.  
  
Hermione le sonrió mientras Ron solamente articulo un sonido in entendible y continuo con sus deberes de encantamientos , afortunadamente Harry gracias a sus avances no tenia ya ningún problema de deberes extra, solo con Pociones, pero dudaba que alguna vez fuera de otra manera.  
  
Harry comenzó sus deberes, sobre las mas potentes pociones, la manera de detectarlas y sus antídotos, Hermione se veía muy interesada con ese trabajo en especial, pues eran deberes particulares, ya que ellos probablemente no los vieran.  
  
La sala común comenzaba a vaciarse quedando solo unos cuantos estudiantes. Harry guardo el ensayo recién terminado y se alejo a uno de los sillones mas cercanos a la chimenea, mientras que Ron y Hermione que se habían acercado sin que se diera cuenta platicaban apenas en susurros.  
  
Miro hacia la entrada de la sala común notando que Ginny no regresaba aun, miro fijamente las llamas en la chimenea, pensando en lo mucho que habia cambiado la pelirroja, tanto que se le hacia imposible no haber notado antes lo atractiva, inteligente y divertida que era, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, pues Dean Thomas era un compañero leal y nunca lo traicionaría.  
  
Un ruido en la entrada lo saco de sus pensamientos, Ginny se encontraba en el umbral, se notaba asustada y alterada, casi al borde del llanto, el chico miro hacia Ron esperando que no lo hubiera notado, nada menos posible pues besaba a Hermione.  
  
Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la chica que los tenia anegados de lagrimas, se acerco a ella, quería abrazarla, protegerla, evitar que algo malo le pasara, quería hacer tantas cosas, pero solo atino a tratar de reconfortarla y acariciar su cabello, sintió como las lagrimas de la chica mojaban su túnica mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo, buscando consuelo y calma. Los sollozos poco a poco fueron menguando, hasta que se repuso.  
  
Se separó un poco del chico, que en ese momento deseaba que rompiera en llanto nuevamente para poder abrazarla otra vez, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y aun siguieran abrazados.  
  
La miro a los ojos, un mechón rebelde cruzaba su rostro, lo quito con ternura, cualquier pretexto era bueno para tocarla.  
  
Dean entro llamando enfadado a la pelirroja, pero bajando la voz al notar que Ron se encontraba presente, aunque el chico no se daba siquiera por enterado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues continuaba besando a Hermione.  
  
Harry se sentía incomodo y confundido, le gustaba mucho Ginny, pero Dean era su amigo y no quería hacer nada en su contra, aunque tampoco le permitiría que maltratara a la joven......  
  
Aunque unos minutos después al darse cuenta que su noviazgo habia terminado no pudo evitar pensar que tendría una oportunidad.  
  
La sala común se vació temprano, apenas las 11:00 y parecía que todo el mundo estaba exhausto, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de su amigo y subieron juntos separándose solo al llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
Harry los miro alejarse y se sumió casi enseguida en sus pensamientos, habia pasado todo un año sin Sirius, intentando encontrar la forma de traerlo de vuelta y ahora que lo habia logrado descubría que se sentía agobiado y preocupado, por él, no quería volver a perderlo, además sentía curiosidad sobre Melina ¿quién era? y ¿por qué sabia tantas cosas de Sirius? Y lo mas importante ¿dónde se habia metido? Aunado a todo esto en su mente rondaba la profecía , cierto que les habia contado a sus amigos, pero no todo, no que tendría que convertirse en asesino o victima no podía soportar la idea de que alguien mas se sacrificara por él..........no, no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces.  
  
Escucho ruidos en las escaleras y volteo para encontrarse de frente con la pelirroja que lo miraba. Sonrió débilmente e intercambiaron un par de palabras, despidiéndose a los pocos segundos.  
  
Pocos minutos después la puerta que conducía a la habitación de los chicos se volvió a abrir y apareció Harry que examino la habitación, en la mesa habia olvidado el viejo mapa del merodeador, lo tomo y se quedo mirándolo unos instantes, sentía la tentación de ver en que lugar se encontraba Ginny, pero decidió darle su privacidad, después de todo seguramente ya estaría dormida...........nada mas lejos de la realidad.  
  
El niño que vivió despertó un poco mas animado, las expectativas de su día mejoraba..........Ginny no tenia mas novio y él podría intentar algo, giro su mirada hasta la mesita de noche en que habia dejado su reloj, las seis de la mañana, justo a tiempo, no le costaba ya demasiado trabajo, llevaba todo el curso anterior haciéndolo, de desperezo y se puso de pie. Tomaría un baño antes de ir a su clase extra con Snape, aunque eran avanzadas el profesor insistía en que su trabajo era tan mediocre como el de un chico de segundo curso, aunque Harry sentía que si el profesor no intentara sabotearle a toda costa las pociones serian tan buenas como las de Hermione.  
  
Las mazmorras estaban aun mas sombrías de lo habitual, la humedad y soledad se notaban en cada rincón y la mirada fría y penetrante del profesor de pociones no ayudaba en nada a mejorar el ambiente.  
  
-Buenos días profesor. Dijo mecánicamente  
  
-Pasa Potter no estamos en clase de civismo y buenas costumbres, así que ahórrate las cortesías.  
  
Harry observo al profesor a punto de lanzar un comentario mordaz, pero se contuvo, después de todo en las pocas ocasiones que se habían reunido en ese curso su comportamiento habia sido tan hostil como en quinto curso, poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad.  
  
El hecho era que aunque el profesor Snape nunca lo aceptara le habia sorprendido gratamente el hecho de que Potter encontrara el enigma detrás del velo....... talvez............solo talvez tuviera una oportunidad.  
  
Aunque él mejor que nadie sabia que el señor tenebroso era muy poderoso y cruel, y a nadie ni a su peor enemigo le deseaba caer en manos del Lord, nisiquiera a Sirius Black y eso ya era mucho.  
  
No podía dejar de aceptar tampoco que Potter era valiente y tenia determinación, ese habia sido el único motivo por el que aceptaba darle clases avanzadas, aunque el niño que vivió habia escuchado infinidad de veces que por su bajo rendimiento Dumbledore lo obligaba a ese calvario. Lo cierto era que esas pociones muy probablemente ni Hermione Granger podría llevarlas a cabo.  
  
Termino la clase y el chico salió apenas a tiempo para desayunar algo, entro al gran comedor justo cuando un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw de sexto curso salían y accidentalmente choco con una de ellas.  
  
-lo siento  
  
-no te preocupes fue mi culpa. Dijo una chica de cabello negro y algo desordenado con unos anteojos muy graciosos que ocultaban gran parte de su rostro.  
  
Harry le ayudo a levantar sus libros y vio que a los pocos segundos se reunía con Luna Lovegood que seguía tan extravagante como siempre.  
  
Talvez era que todas la chicas de Ravenclaw eran un poco locas, pensó mientras las veía alejarse y recordaba vagamente a Cho Chang su antiguo amor, si podía llamarla así.  
  
Ññññññ ññññññ ññññññ  
  
y bien este es el final del segundo capitulo, no se porque, pero parece que no gusto mucho, aun así es mi favorito y seguiré publicándolo por el puro place, pero si quieres dejarme un review, será infinitamente bien recibido. 


	3. APARIENCIAS

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKR yo solo me entretengo, esperando la llegada de sus grandiosos libros.  
  
¡¡Hey!! Déjame un review, no te cuesta nada y en cambio me harás muy feliz.  
  
CAPITULO III.  
  
APARIENCIAS.  
  
Harry se habia entretenido tanto en el gran comedor que ahora tendría que correr si quería llegar a tiempo  
  
Y es que Nick casi decapitado se habia mostrado tan interesado en saber toda la historia del rescate que ahora llegaría tarde a transformaciones  
  
Salió del gran comedor completamente vació y observo de espaldas al profesor Snape que hablaba con alguien, le extraño mucho pues no conocía a nadie a quien le interesara mantener cualquier tipo de relaciona co el frió y antipático profesor de pociones.  
  
Se oculto un poco detrás de una columna hasta que vio como el profesor se alejaba rumbo a las mazmorras y volteando al lado contrario observo a Draco Malfoy alejándose a su vez, era muy extraño que a las dos personas a las que mas desconfianza les tenia se detuvieran a hablar y que además de todo lo hicieran lejos de la vista de todo el mundo.  
  
Dejo de lado el tema, recordándose mentalmente comentarlo con Ron y Hermione y corrió nuevamente hacia el aula de la profesora Mcgonogall.  
  
-basta Pansy no volveré a tu casa ni en vacaciones ni nunca mas, estoy muy bien aquí y además Melina no lo aceptara  
  
-yo solo te doy el mensaje, no creas que estoy conforme con que vuelvas, así que no te hagas ilusiones  
  
-como si fuera posible. Dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la biblioteca como esperando un milagro para poder salir  
  
-pues entonces me voy, ¡ha! y si me ves por los pasillos has de cuenta que no me conoces  
  
-ja, como si quisiera hablarte, exclamo la chica y vio como su prima, de hecho su única prima se alejaba.  
  
-bueno, en lo que estábamos Luny, te enseñaba como se juega a los ahorcados de manera muggle.  
  
-aja, dijo Luna Lovegood que miraba atentamente el otro extremo de la habitación en la que Ron Weasley junto con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger platicaban con las cabezas casi juntas y mirando de vez en vez a las otras mesas como si esperaran ver aparecer a alguien.  
  
Jazmine Sullivan observo la dirección en que se dirigían los ojos de su amiga. Vio al pelirrojo del que cada noche escuchara hablar por lo menos durante media hora y además a Harry Potter, el famoso Potter, que según su prima era un perfecto idiota y el que desde el primer momento en que su prima lo aborreció automáticamente a ella le habia parecido estupendamente aunque lo conociera un año después y no hubiera cruzado con el mas de diez palabras.  
  
-¿qué pasa?  
  
-Nada......nada. Dijo Luna mientras fingía estudiar nuevamente el dibujo de ahorcados de Jazmine  
  
-¡¡Vaya!! Si que es interesante esto.....  
  
-ho vamos Luny ¿no me digas que Ron Weasley te gusta?, ¿entonces porque nunca me hablas de él? ¡ha! y por cierto el cuaderno esta alrevez.  
  
-pues no, y además tiene novia  
  
-eso quiere decir que si  
  
-hummmm, un gemido se escucho de la chica y sus grandes ojos adquirieron una apariencia desolada y triste  
  
-no puedo evitarlo, pero se ve que es muy feliz con Hermione, y me tendré que conformar con olvidarlo  
  
-pero estas saliendo con Terry Boot ¿no es así?  
  
-solo fue una cita, aunque es muy agradable, pero yo preferiría.......  
  
-no te mortifiques Luny, si es que ustedes son el uno para el otro no habrá nada que les impida estar juntos, y si no es el caso, siempre puedes pegarle un chicle a su novia en el cabello.  
  
Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír ruidosamente ocasionando que la bibliotecaria las echara y que el trío volteara a verlas con curiosidad.  
  
En un instante los ojos azules de Jazmine se cruzaron con los verdes de Harry, y lo que a la chica le pareció el inicio de una historia para el niño que vivió no fue sino una mirada mas, que probablemente no volvería a recordar, aunque la risa habia sido melodiosa y despreocupada, como hacia ya mucho tiempo que no escuchaba.  
  
El fin de semana llego y con ella un poco de relajación para los estudiantes, en el exterior del castillo estaba rebosante de jóvenes como solo puede estarlo un sábado por la tarde.  
  
Harry salía de la cabaña de Hagrid cuando escucho voces y risas detrás de algunos arbustos. Iba solo pues Ron y Hermione prefirieron ¿cómo era? ¡Ha si! Estudiar un poco al calor de la chimenea y en la intimidad de la sala común, -ja, solo les habia faltado recalcar el "a solas", así que no le habia quedado mas remedio que inventar una visita al semigigante que también estaba algo "ocupado" con Madame Máxime, según intuyo por ciertas miradas dirigidas a su persona, así que se apresuro a tomar el té y salio argumentando un entrenamiento de quiditch inexistente.  
  
Y ahora se encontraba ahí, parado a medio camino de la nada, escuchando a un grupo de chicos reír.  
  
-Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo, pensó mientras se acercaba hasta un pequeño claro en el que jugaban un grupo de seis o siete chicos y corrían esquivando a una figura , presumiblemente una chica, por el largo cabello negro, aunque gran parte de la cara la tenia cubierta por un pañuelo blanco.  
  
-acá  
  
-no, acá  
  
-hey por aquí Jaz.  
  
-vamos, mas rápido  
  
corrían alrededor de la chica vendada que intentaba sin éxito alcanzar a alguien  
  
Harry miraba sorprendido a ese extraño grupo de estudiantes entre los que reconoció a Denniss y Colin Creevey, Justin Fich, Deán Thomas, Luna Lovegood, y la otra chica Ravenclaw, con un peinado demasiado raro y una mancha de lodo en la mejilla, en lo poco que se conseguía ver de su cara, y que seguía en su intento de alcanzar a alguien  
  
Era extraña la escena, pues no era cosa de todos los días ver jugar a un grupo de chicos magos Gallinita ciega, un juego totalmente muggle y que solo durante la fiesta de seis años de Dudley lo vio, y solo observo, porque tío Vernon lo sentó de golpe cuando intento unirse al juego.  
  
Unas manos tomándolo por la túnica lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, mientras no atinaba siquiera a moverse, los gritos y las risas continuaban mientras la chica sonreía ahora muy cerca del rostro de Harry, y aunque no podía ver su rostro si podía escuchar su risa.  
  
Las manos comenzaron a subir hasta llegar al hombro de la persona que habia atrapado y a tocar el rostro, empezando por sus mejillas  
  
-mmmm, no subió, su nariz, no tampoco sabia quien, siguió recorriendo su rostro, un poco mas, toco unos lentes ¿cómo? ¿Lentes? Ninguno de los chicos con que jugaba usaba lentes, aunque si pudiera pedir un deseo, seria que fuera Harry Potter, el chico en quien constantemente pensara, aunque seria absurdo, ¿qué tendría que estar haciendo Harry ahí? Siguió subiendo un poco mas al cabello, lacio un poco mas largo de lo normal......despeinado y sedoso, deslizo sus dedos, imaginando que era el, sonrió alegremente.....si tan solo fuera el.  
  
Por ultimo y dándose por vencida se quito el pañuelo de los ojos aun con la otra mano posada en el brazo de chico.  
  
Su expresión fue de completa sorpresa, ante ellos unos ojos verdes brillante enmarcados con unos lentes redondos la miraban ¿divertidos?.....bueno, por lo menos no habia gritado ni hecho gestos.  
  
-¡¡demonios!! Pensó mientras recordaba el tonto peinado de coletas que Luna habia insistido en hacerle y además esperaba no tener rastros del hollín con el que estuviera jugando minutos antes con Colin, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, mientras sus ojos recorrían el rostro del chico.  
  
-yo.....he.......este....je je......¿upss? -lo siento, es que tu.......y nosotros......bueno la verdad.  
  
Harry la miraba ahora francamente divertido, sobre todo porque con esa expresión y la mancha de lodo recordó el día en que conoció a Ron y aunado a las coletas la hacían lucir completamente graciosa.  
  
-¿he?.....¿quieres jugar?........pregunta tonta, pero es que el tenerlo tan cerca, como para notar el pequeño y casi imperceptible lunar en la mejilla no la dejaba pensar, además no le ayudaba en nada el que sonriera de manera tan.........dulce.......se veía tan guapo.  
  
-¿yo?.....he....no gracias, solo pasaba por aquí  
  
-anda, juega un poco, insistió mientras movía la cabeza frenéticamente, logrando que las coletas giraran en ángulos extraños.  
  
-Harry ¡hola! ¿Buscabas a Ginny?  
  
-¡ha! ¡Hola Luna! Pues si......en realidad.  
  
Luna sonrió al ver al moreno, talvez él podría ayudar a la pelirroja, ¿pero como lograrlo sin contarle nada?  
  
-la vi en el gran comedor ya hace rato, según dijo daría un paseo y después volvería a la sala común.  
  
-bueno, creo que iré a buscarla, gracias.  
  
Y sin más se alejo de las chicas.  
  
Luna le quito el pañuelo a Jazmine y comenzó a anudarlo sobre los ojos de Colin, mientras el resto de los chicos comenzaban a llamarlo.  
  
Jazmine mientras tanto veía a Harry alejarse tranquilamente al parecer sin ninguna prisa.  
  
Una idea cruzo rápidamente por su mente, quizás no diera resultado, pero no importaba, lo importante era intentarlo.  
  
Corrió detrás del chico que ya se encontraba a unos metros de la entrada del castillo, vacilo un momento, pero enseguida se repuso.  
  
-¡hey Potter! Potter  
  
Harry Volteo, la chica del peinado chistoso corría hacia él.......sonriendo.  
  
La miro un poco mas detenidamente, cabello muy negro y se podía notar lacio, aunque ahora estaba casi completamente revuelto, ojos azules intensos y brillantes, extraña combinación, le recordaba a alguien ¿pero a quien? Y su rostro, bueno, una enorme mancha de lodo seco la cubría, pero debajo de ella se veía morena , aunque lo que llamo su atención nuevamente fue su sonrisa.  
  
-¿si?.......¿he?  
  
-Jazmine.....Jazmine Sullivan, soy compañera de Luna en Ravenclaw, mucho gusto y extendió la mano hacia el sorprendido chico.  
  
-mucho gusto Harry Potter  
  
-si, lo se  
  
-bueno......pues.....he.....Harry la miraba, la chica lo habia llamado y después se quedaba callada mirándolo....quizás también el tuviera una mancha en la cara......o algo.  
  
-he....... ha si, yo solo.......solo quería saber si ya tienes pareja para el baile.  
  
-este......pues no, no pero  
  
-¡¡genial!! Entonces ¿podríamos ir juntos?  
  
Harry no pensó siquiera la contestación, simplemente lo dijo  
  
-no, es que se lo voy a pedir a alguien mas  
  
-¡¡ho!! La chica lo miro nuevamente, consiente de lo que acababa de hacer y un rubor intenso le cubrió las mejillas.  
  
-lo siento, dijo el chico al notar lo agresivo de su respuesta.....(pero quería preguntarle a Ginny)  
  
-no, no te preocupes, mas bien discúlpame tú a mi. Dijo y se dio la vuelta corriendo, tal como habia llegado, Harry la vio alejarse, después sin darle gran importancia al evento dio vuelta y se encamino a la sala común.  
  
Sentado detrás de uno de los pilares de la entrada principal Draco Malfoy escucho toda la conversación, sin sorpresa, después de todo era por lo menos la tercera chica que le pedía al estupido de Potter ser su pareja de baile, y eso que no vivía pendiente de sus movimientos.  
  
Observo como a chica se alejaba hasta llegar con sus compañeros y de ahí se perdió de vista.  
  
Vio del otro lado que Potter también se alejaba sabia que si tenia ir pensado ir al baile acompañado esa persona seria Ginny, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, y poco tiempo después Pansy Parkinson se lo confirmaría  
  
Jazmine Sullivan al menos se sentía contenta porque nadie hubiera presenciado el penoso acontecimiento, aunque después ni eso la consoló, pues Luna le dijo que Él iría con Ginny y aunque ya lo suponía no la ayudo nada a sentirse mejor.  
  
-Jaz ¿y siempre con quien vas?  
  
-con Zabini, es un Slytherin muy guapo, ya me lo habia pedido antes, pero apenas hoy le dije que si ¿y tú Luny?  
  
-con Seamus, aunque hubiera preferido ir con Ron, pero va con Hermione, así que me resignare, pero tú no deberías ir con Zabini, es cierto que es un bombón, pero es grosero y antipático, además es malo, el otro día caminaba de regreso a la sala común y lo encontré peleando con otro chico de su casa Malfoy ¿sabes quien es?  
  
-si, lo he visto un par de veces, aunque no me parece mala persona  
  
-lo mismo pensaba yo hasta que.....bueno, no hablemos mas del asunto, ya estas lista  
  
-¿ya? La chica tomo un pequeño espejo del césped en el que estaban sentadas y se miro.  
  
El peinado desafiaba la gravedad, el cabello sujeto en dos pequeñas coletas estaba completamente rectas a la altura de sus orejas, como los cuernos de una jirafa , solo que por lo menos treinta centímetros mas grandes y coronadas en las puntas por dos enormes mariposas que realmente movían las alas, un sencillo hechizo según dijo su amiga.  
  
La chica soltó una carcajada al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo, agradecía estar en medio de la nada y que no pudieran verla, total, todo por complacer a su amiga, además ella también se divertía ¿qué cosa era mejor que reír?.........solo mar  
  
Los días pasaron y pasaron y por fin llego el baile, las parejas comenzaban a llegar.  
  
Jazmine terminaba de colocarse la tiara en el cabello, la suave túnica azul de seda hacia juego con sus ojos, y se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, se sentía tan diferente en ese atuendo, tan segura y bella, como nunca en los últimos quince años, aunque claro que con su "querida" prima nunca habia hallado la oportunidad.  
  
Los destellos que despedía la tiara reflejaban la luz de su rostro y resaltaba los labios cereza, haciéndola lucir espectacularmente bella.....tanto.  
  
Salio de la sala común seguida de cerca por Luna y Seamus, su mirada vago por el corredor hasta encontrarse con otra mirada azul, no pudo reprimir del todo una sonrisa de sorpresa al ver al chico que lucia tan ¿sexy? El cabello le caía sobre la frente de manera casual y elegante, y la sonrisa que reflejaba su rostro lo hacia lucir aun mas seductor.  
  
-¡¡WOW!! Te ves hermosa  
  
-gracias, tu también te ves muy bien  
  
-¿vamos?  
  
-claro.  
  
Y con una sonrisa el hico tomo la mano de la morena y coloco suavemente un pequeño brazalete de flores alrededor de su muñeca, eran Jazmines pequeños que se entrelazaban perfectamente  
  
-gracias que lindo  
  
E impulsivamente beso la mejilla del chico, parecía tan educado.......talvez Luna se habia equivocado de persona.  
  
&&&&&& &&&&&& REVIEWS &&&&&& &&&&&&  
  
Pues aquí termina el capitulo tres, si te gusto déjame un review, y si no déjame dos con comentarios y sugerencias, no me molestan para nada las criticas, así que no te contengas, y gracias por leer. 


	4. EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD SUEÑO O PESADILLA

Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de JKR Y la Warner, yo solo me divierto y entretengo mientras dura la espera de los siguientes libros (ojala que no sea mucha.  
  
CAPITULO IV  
EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD.  
SUEÑO O PESADILLA  
  
Jazmine sonreía contenta, no habia podido ir con Potter, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a pasársela bien, además Zabini se habia portado como todo un caballero, aunque tenia un trato un tanto estudiado, pero pensó que seria por estar algo cohibido, no importaba, la admiración se notaba en su rostro y ella se sentía feliz.  
  
-y ¿que piensas hacer después de Hogwarts?, ¿es tu ultimo año no?  
  
-si, pero aun no lo se, algo digno de nuestra posición, no me puedo rebajar a hacer cualquier trabajo como si fuera un mediocre sangre sucia, muggle o sangre mezclada  
  
-hummm, ¿así que no te gustan los muggles?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!, nosotros deberíamos vivir sin el constante asecho de esos inútiles  
  
hummm ¿y que mas?  
  
-pues eso creo ¿tu que piensas?  
  
¿qué pensaba? La chica estaba a punto de dejarlo parado en medio del pasillo rumbo al gran comedor pero se contuvo, aun quería saber como reaccionaba, aunque si no era favorablemente tendría que bailar sola en el gran comedor, pero de que bailaba, bailaba.  
  
-¿no sabias que yo soy? ¿cómo dijiste? ¡ha si! Sangre mezclada, mi padre era muggle y mi madre una distinguida bruja sangre limpia se enamoraron, se casaron y después murieron en una misión.  
  
-¿tu sangre mezclada?  
  
-si, ¿osea que no sabias nada? ¿cambia en algo tu decisión de ir conmigo al baile?  
  
El chico libraba una batalla en su interior, le gustaba Sullivan, tanto como nadie antes, era bella, simpática y tenia un sentido del humor fabuloso, además sangre mezclada no estaba tan mal, mejor que sangre sucia en todo caso  
  
-no, claro que no ¿sabes? Talvez yo este equivocado en la manera de ver las cosas, tú de ninguna manera eres nada de lo que dije, eres bella e inteligente  
  
bueno, no era tan estúpido después de todo, aunque eso le restaba un punto, ella habia pasado los mejores días de su vida cerca de muggles, de su tía sangre sucia, así que nada la haría cambiar de opinión respecto a las personas, despreciaba a los mortifagos y por eso no habia querido vivir mas con sus tíos, los parkinson.  
  
-me halagas, bueno que te parece si dejamos esta diferencia de opinión y comenzamos nuevamente.  
  
La chica sonrió, no podía dejar de lado los comentarios absurdos y groseros, pero se habia reivindicado un poco, lo suficiente para bailar con él  
  
-perfecto  
  
-ven nena, y con una dulzura poco habitual el chico la tomo de la mano besándola y conduciéndola al gran comedor que lucia soberbio, ideal para el romance  
  
-¡¡WOW!!, única expresión que salió de sus labios al entrar, todo era espectacular, el ambiente tan intimo, tan romántico, aunque le faltaba algo, miro frente a ella, su prima Pansy tenia cara de pocos amigos sentada junto a un chico rubio de ojos grises muy atractivo y sexy......sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, esperaba no tener que compartir mesa con su "adorable" prima, seria otra mala influencia en la reputación de Zabini y apenas comenzaba a recuperarse.  
  
Siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, vio a Luna que charlaba alegremente con Seamus en compañía de Deán y una chica que francamente no conocía, después cerca de ellos encontró a Harry, lucia increíble, su disfraz era de un conocido héroe de leyenda muggle "el zorro" y el antifaz le quedaba genial, sus ojos verdes sin los acostumbrados anteojos relucían con el danzar de las luces, mientras sonreía a su pareja.....Ginny Weasley.  
  
Fin del encanto, parecían tan contentos, en fin, seguiría intentándolo, aunque tampoco se obsesionaría.  
  
Se dirigió a su mesa, mientras una mueca de dolor cruzaba su cara, justamente con Pansy, la misma mueca que vería segundos después en su prima, aunque Malfoy la miraba curiosamente y ella también, ¡ya lo recordaba!, en alguna ocasión habia visitado la casa de sus tíos y su prima era un completo chicle con él, aunque esas veces que visito la mansión ella prefería encerrarse a leer o cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con ellos, aunque lo que se decía mal, mal, no le caía, pero si le parecía algo orgulloso y fanfarrón............ dudaba que el siquiera hubiera notado que existía  
  
-¡hola! Saludo a su prima y a su acompañante, el chico beso su mejilla y con un gesto saludo al moreno, aunque se notaba que no estaba nada contento con el arreglo de las parejas entonces ¿por qué demonios compartían mesa?, además ¿qué era esa horrenda cola que sobresalía por debajo de la mesa?  
  
-Jazmine ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-pues estaba aburrida y decidí venir a estudiar un poco  
  
-¿qué? Pero si esto es un baile  
  
-exacto Pansy un baile, por lo mismo vine a bailar  
  
-¡eres una estúpida!  
  
-¿perdón? Yo no soy la que hace preguntas tontas  
  
Blaise Zabini miraba alternadamente a la morena y a la rubia, sin saber porque se conocían, aunque parecía que no eran las mejores amigas  
  
-Draco Malfoy, un placer. Le habia parecido agradable, sobre todo por su actitud con Pansy, aunque el que fuera acompañante de Zabini y que le gustara Potter no la dejaban mejor parada.  
  
La chica estrecho la mano del rubio y sonrió  
  
-¡Hola! Jazmine Sullivan  
  
-Sullivan....¿entonces tu eres?  
  
No fue necesario que terminara la frase  
  
-pues si, lo soy aunque créeme no me dieron a elegir  
  
Pansy la miraba con cara de pocos amigos , Jazmine habia recibido mas atención de parte de Draco en un minuto que ella en varias semanas, y eso que era su novia.  
  
-¿eres que?  
  
La voz interrumpió a Jazmine y al rubio que la miraron sorprendidos, no habían notado que los escuchaba.  
  
-prima de Pansy  
  
-es decir, vivíamos juntas, hasta hace poco, cuando mi tía Melina me resc.......... me llevo a vivir con ella ¿verdad prima?  
  
-¡gracias a Merlín!, creo que fue lo mejor  
  
-estoy de acuerdo....completamente  
  
un incomodo silencio lleno la mesa, Draco no tenia ni pizca de ganas de hablar, Pansy estaba completamente furiosa porque el rubio la ignoraba , y Jazmín miraba con suspicacia a Draco que observaba insistentemente a la mesa de Harry, aunque algo le decía que no observaba al niño que vivió, especialmente cuando las chicas se dirigieron al tocador y la mirada fría y gris las siguió, Jazmine tenia duda de a quien de ellas observaba, y Zabini se preguntaba mentalmente cual seria la mejor manera de conquistar a Jazmine, talvez.....  
  
-¿bailamos?  
  
-Claro  
  
y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su prima se abalanzo prácticamente a la pista de baile, colocándose casi junto a Luna y rivalizando en cuanto a la manera desenfrenada de bailar, mientras Draco en la mesa aun, se ponía de pie y ante los reclamos y muecas que la rubia le dirigía, no tubo mas remedio que bailar, lo cual era prácticamente imposible por la estorbosa y enorme cola de sirena que ostentaba y mas de una chica estuvo a punto de reñirla al recibir un coletazo.  
  
Después de un par de horas Jazmine completamente cansada, pero ahora de mejor humor se dirigió al moreno y jalándolo del brazo lo arrastro hasta la mesa de bebidas.  
  
-¡¡ufff!! Mucho calor  
  
-si pequeña, pero esta genial el baile  
  
-completamente de acuerdo, ¿quieres seguir?  
  
-no, ¿qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo  
  
-bueno, pero después seguimos bailando ¿vale?  
  
-claro nena, lo que la princesa quiera  
  
Jazmine le dirigía miradas de sorpresa, era la primera vez que un chico la llamaba nena, y no estaba segura si le gustaba o no  
  
La tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al bosque que estaba mágicamente ambientado, cientos de diminutas hadad se confundían con las luciérnagas, dándoles un aire de intimo romanticismo, después de un par de metro el chico soltó su mano y la abrazo de forma un tanto posesiva, aunque no agresivo.  
  
Jazmine estaba sorprendida, le gustaba Blaise, claro no podía negar que era guapo, su cuerpo delgado y musculoso y su cabello cayendo distraídamente sobre su rostro le daban un aspecto de desenfadada elegancia, aunque su fama de conquistador y don Juan se la habia ganado a pulso y ahora no sabia que era lo que pretendía el moreno, aunque si estaba segura de hasta donde llegaría con él y no era mas lejos que una buena amistad.  
  
Llegaron a un pequeño claro junto a una fuente que la chica supuso habia sido creada con magia, de un enorme jarrón salía el agua y en la caída cambiaba magistralmente de color, se podían observar varias gamas de rosa, azul y verde, y algunos pececillos nadaban felices sin preocuparse de ser observados aunque claro eran los únicos en la fuente.  
  
Jazmine miraba maravillada el agua, toda su vida habia vivido con magos, pero sus tíos opinaban que utilizar la magia para divertirse era algo indigno de una familia ancestral y aristocrática como los parkinson afortunadamente salió relativamente a tiempo.  
  
-ven, siéntate aquí, así podemos estar mas cómodos  
  
-si, ¿qué te pareció el comedor?  
  
-bonito, aunque creo que Dumbledore no debería desperdiciar el tiempo, en realidad pienso que es un incompetente, tendría que comenzar por limpiar la escuela de sangre sucias y squibs, ahora que se que eres prima de Pansy estoy seguro que compartes mi opinión.  
  
-¿y porque piensas eso?  
  
-pues porque nosotros sabemos como seria el mundo al mando del Lord oscuro, y tarde o temprano nos uniremos a él, de hecho Pansy habla de ello todo el tiempo, y del orgullo que siente al ser integrante de tan grande casta  
  
-¿ y crees que yo comparto su opinión?  
  
-claro nena, después de todo tu no tienes la culpa de que tu padre haya sido un muggle  
  
la ultimo palabra la pronuncio como si solo decirla le causara un gran esfuerzo, y en su rostro una estúpida sonrisa autosuficiente y mirada de compasión lo hacían inaguantable para la morena que se quedo completamente asqueada y sin poder reaccionar  
  
-ven nena, hace un poco de frió  
  
no lo habia notado, en realidad estaba temblando, pero poco tenia que ver con el frió, era mas bien la rabia contenida por las palabras de Zabini las que la habían puesto tan mal, su padre era un buen hombre, igual que Melina y nadie tenia derecho a hablar mal de ellos sobre todo si no lo conocían.  
  
-no, suéltame, quiero regresar al castillo  
  
-pero ¿por qué? La noche es preciosa igual que tú. Y mientras decía esto sus brazos la estrecharon fuertemente y sus labios se posaron ansiosos sobre los de la chica , en un beso que mas que placer buscaba dominar  
  
-¡basta Zabini!, suéltame  
  
-¿por qué? Si apenas comenzamos a divertirnos, y nuevamente la beso, poniendo tanta presión que al fin consiguió que la chica entreabriera los labios, aunque solo fuera para quejarse.  
  
-déjame, yo me voy de aquí, y con decisión se puso de pie.  
  
No habia dado mas de dos pasos cuando el chico la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar.  
  
-Espera Sullivan , pasaste toda la tarde coqueteándome y provocándome y ahora esperas que me quede así, como si nada, no nena, esto no se acaba aquí.  
  
tomándola con fuerza la empujo hasta el tronco de un árbol cercano y sujetándola comenzó a besarla con rudeza, posando las manos a sus costados para evitar que escapara, y en unos segundos sus ojos recorrieron descaradamente el cuerpo de la chica antes de que su propio cuerpo se acercara tanto que el árbol le hacia un enorme daño en la espalda y se clavaba sin piedad en sus caderas.  
  
La chica dejo de resistirse en un intento de que el moreno aflojara la presión y pudiera escapar, si solo pudiera alcanzar su varita.  
  
Y funciono, al sentir que la morena dejaba de resistirse aflojo el abrazo hasta que solo la tenia sostenida suavemente, la chica por fin de un empujón logro librarse del chico.  
  
¡¡-suéltame animal!!. De un golpe en el pecho lo alejo de ella, mientras tomaba su varita de un costado de la suave túnica, donde era prácticamente imperceptible.  
  
-tran....tranquila Sullivan, solo estaba jugando, yo jamás te habría..  
  
-ha ¿no?......entonces esto solo era un juego, pues que manera tan grotesca tienes de jugar ¿no te parece?  
  
Mientras hablaba poco a poco se alejaba del moreno y regresaba al camino de luz que conducía al castillo.  
  
-espera Sullivan no es así.....lo lamento, es que tu eres tan guapa y.......  
  
-cierra la boca ya Zabini y no se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi, porque no seré tan comprensiva  
  
-espera,,,,no te vayas......yo  
  
se iba acercando discretamente a ella, si lograba quitarle la varita se las pagaría y entonces si sabría quien mandaba  
  
se abalanzo sobre ella quien viendo anticipadamente sus movimientos se aparto provocando que cayera con un ruido sordo al suelo.  
  
-locomotor mortis, esto te enseñara a respetar a las chicas , ¡ha! Y espero que tu capa sea cómoda y abrigadora, porque parece que va a nevar........buenas noches Zabini  
  
la chica se alejo dejando al moreno petrificado en el piso y con un rictus de furia en el rostro, regreso al castillo cuando el baile ya habia finalizado, vio a lo lejos como Harry se alejaba con Ginny Weasley cogida de su brazo.  
  
Estaba segura aunque no sabia con certeza el porque, que Harry nunca seria capaz de hacerle lo mismo a cualquier mujer.  
  
y aunque no fue ni en sueños lo que habia esperado del baile regreso a su sala común contenta de haberse librado de Zabini y esperando que el día siguiente Navidad fuera infinitamente mejor. 


End file.
